Trion Hunt Chapter 1
by John2c
Summary: First in series. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter:**

**The Trion-Hunt**

**Chapter 1**

Harry walked down the grounds of Hogwarts to Hagrid's hut. Ron jogged after him, while Hermione ambled along, her face buried in a book.

Before they arrived at the hut, Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid strolled out. Dumbledore was holding out _The Daily Prophet _and talking to Hagrid about it.

Harry continued walking, and this time, Hermione and Ron focused on Dumbledore and Hagrid. Hagrid spotted them, and rushed over, in a great hurry.

"'Arry, ow are you? You 'ave an appetite fer trouble, don' you? Well, look a' this, an' tell me what you think abou' this!"

_Trion Attacks!_

Yesterday, at dawn, a monster called a Trion attacked Godric's Hollow. It destroyed no more than 5 houses, when Muggles poured in, after hearing a racket.

"The Trion has 3 faces of a Dragon, a tail of a tiger, and the body of a Hippogriff. We strongly urge the public to report the Trion if they see it, as the Muggles might be endangered as well." Said Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge.

_**Written By Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet Reporter**_

"Wow, a Trion! They mostly live in Canada and Australia, not in Europe!" exclaimed Hermione.

Ron turned deathly white and murmured, "Trion's are vicious, though…"

At this, Dumbledore turned to him and replied, "Trion's are only vicious if you provoke them, so someone must be responsible for this."

Harry, however, was thinking about something else.

"Since I'm a Sixth Year now, can I go to the Restricted Section in the Library to lookup Trion's?" asked Harry.

"Yes, Sixth and Seventh Years are allowed to go without using a teacher's signature." replied Dumbledore.

At once, Harry raced to the castle, leaving Ron and Hermione talking to Dumbledore and Hagrid. He nearly crashed into Professor McGonnagal while he jogged to the Library, and he had 5 points taken off Griffindor because Professor Snape spotted him inside.

Finally, he reached the Library, and noticed that lot's of people reading books about _Magical Creatures; Their Uses and Habitats_. He walked towards the Restricted Section, and when he got there, Malfoy surprised him by being there already, accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Hey, _Potter_, why are you in here? You're too much of a Muggle to even come to Hogwarts…as if it isn't bad already, with Dumbledore in charge…my Dad said You-Know-Who can take over Hogwarts twice as easily, now…" spat Malfoy.

Harry plunged his hand into his robes, pulled out his wand and cried,

"Petrificus Totalus!"

It missed, but Malfoy snarled, "MORSMORDRE!"A massive smoky-green skull erupted from his wand, with a hissing snake sticking out. Malfoy's face was a mixture of amusement and hatred, as he watched the look on Harry's face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter:**

**The Trion-Hunt**

**Chapter 2**

Outside the Restricted Section, screams could be heard, as people saw the symbol of Lord Voldemort.

"DELETRUS!"

A shot of blue light appeared and removed the skull.

Harry slowly turned around.

Professor McGonnagal stood in the doorframe, her wand raised, and face lit with a rare fury.

"Never, Mister Malfoy, NEVER, have I had to witness this! You have done this, and as a punishment, your house shall lose all their points, and start again from the start! Professor Dumbledore will be told about this heinous deed, and he shall pass on your punishment."

Behind her, Harry noticed, were Professors Snape and Flitwick. They both had expressions of amazement upon their faces. Snape stepped forward to speak.

"Potter should receive a punishment, too, don't you think, Minerva?"

"Yes, Potter, you shall help Professor Flitwick tidy his class, and learn when and when _not_ to use spells."

"Of course, Minerva. Potter, you shall help me when you are due for History. _And_ you shall do Seventh grade work, as you are excellent at Charms." squeaked Flitwick.

Snape, Flitwick and McGonnagal turned and left the Library, followed by Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, giving Harry the chance to read up on Trion's.

When he had finished, he raced to his next class; Herbology. He had this class with Hufflepuff, meaning he would not have to cope with the Slytherin's until the evening.

He met Hermione again, and told her what he had found, and then asked where Ron was.

"He's in the Hospital Wing, because he still feels the pain that the brains gave him."

Harry winced. Last year, Ron had been wrapped in brains at the Ministry of Magic, while they were in a battle with Death Eaters, servants of Lord Voldemort.

After Herbology, Harry had Quidditch practice. Ron had joined the team as Keeper, and he was steadily improving.

As they went back to their dormitories, Harry looked outside the tower window for a minute. He remembered the first time he had heard Dumbledore scared.

Then he fell back and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter:**

**The Trion-Hunt**

**Chapter 3**

The next day, he met Ron at the Quidditch room, under the pitch.

"OK, you lot. You all know what to do, so let's DO IT!" said Harry, as he was the Griffindor Quidditch captain.

They all marched onto the pitch, and when the whistle blew, they were off.

Harry set off to find the Snitch, closely tailed by Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw Seeker. He saw a glint of gold from around the Ravenclaw hoops, so he dived towards it.

It flew away, through the hoops, around Ron, near the crowd, loop-the-looped Madam Hooch, but finally, Harry found it. He dived towards it, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw Cho race towards him, always following his moves.

Harry decided to use a Seeker Diversion he had seen at the World Cup, called the _Wronksi Feint_, so he plummeted towards the ground. Just as he expected, Cho followed him, never guessing what would happen.

Harry saw the ground shooting up, so he pulled out of his dive and spiralled off. Cho was not so lucky. She hit the ground with a dull _THUNK_. Blood spouted from her nose, and it seemed squashed. Teachers ran onto the pitch to revive her, the Griffindor Team voiced their approval, and the Ravenclaw Team hissed at Harry, and swore.

In the end, Harry caught the Snitch; it was wedged between Ron's feet (which he did not know), Cho got hurt twice more, and Ron saved all the goals.

The next lesson, Divination, was the same as usual; boring.

"Welcome," murmured the misty voice of Professor Trelwany, "I sense a figure among us in grave peril, not with the Grim…but still in…very…grave…peril…"

Lavender and Parvati, who admired Trelwany, gasped, and stared pointedly at Harry.

"Seriously…she always says this rubbish!" moaned Ron, trying to stop himself laughing about what Lavender and Parvati had just done.


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter:**

**The Trion-Hunt**

**Chapter 4**

Finally, when they got away from the classroom, they met Hermione at the Great Hall, for lunch.

"Trelawny's been talking rubbish about grave peril, again. Honestly…that's more than _once _to _one _pupil!" said Harry.

"Yeb, she's starded do predit death a-ain," added Ron, through a mouthful of chocolate-and-orange sponge, "Dis sime widdout da Grim, only wid grafe per-l."

"She should be sacked, that old bat!" fumed Hermione.

Lee Jordan appeared at their side, saying,

"Yeah, I had to have her before Charms-she was mental!"

"What do you mean?" asked Ron.

"Well, she says this Sixth Year idiot is in grave peril, and he might die or stuff. It was all rubbish anyway. I laughed so much that I thought it was much funnier then when I put Nifflers in Umbridge's office!" answered Lee.

Harry groaned, while Ron laughed. The year before, Lee had levitated Nifflers into Umbridge's office, because she had banned Fred, George and Harry from playing Quidditch, and because she let the Slytherin's take away points from Hufflepuff, Griffindor and Ravenclaw.

Suddenly, there was a scream from the Hufflepuff table, the table nearest to the door. Everyone turned around, and they saw a massive creature, standing in the doorway.

There, hulking in the shadows was a Trion. It turned and leapt up the stairs in the Entrance Hall, and turned round a corner. As everything was in chaos, Dumbledore, who was at the teachers table, let off fireworks so people would pay attention to him.

"Will the Sixth and Seventh years follow me, please, while the Head of Houses escort the Fist, Second, Third, Fourth and Fifth years to their houses."

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the other Sixth and Seventh years followed Dumbledore up the stairs, until they found the Trion. It was standing, crouched, in front of the portrait of Sir Cadagon, who was looking extremely frightened.

"On the count of three, you shall all deal one spell to that Trion. There is to be _no _Unforgivable Curses." called Dumbledore, "One…two…THREE!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter:**

**The Trion-Hunt**

**Chapter 5 **

A mass of colour shot towards the Trion, and it would have been knocked out if it was not paralysed. Its three heads gave out short roars, and it fell to the floor, shaking the floor as it as it fell. Everyone cheered, but abruptly stopped when they saw it get up again. It's tail twitched, and the Trion sprang at Dumbledore, who brought up his wand and drew a molten-shield. The Trion hit the shield, and bounced off, shooting out great bursts of fire at the same time.

One of the bursts scorched Harry's shoulder, and roasted the muscle around it. Dumbledore mended it with a flick of his wand, but the pain remained.

The Trion flapped its great wings, and launched itself at Lee Jordan, who dodged, and cried, "GLACIUS!"

A sheet of pure ice appeared in front of the Trion, but it melted it with its steamy breath and flew towards Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville.

"PRODIGO!" cried the four, as gales swept the students about.

"SPONGIFY!" rumbled Dumbledore.

"DIFFINDO!" bellowed Snape, Flitwick, McGonnagal and Sprout who had burst in, brandishing their wands.

The effect of the three spells, shouted by nine people, made the Trion curve back slowly, fly into the air, and hit the ground with a silent _CRASH!_. It seemed that the Trion had been killed, or unconscious. The students did not know which, and in their dormitories, the younger students held their breath, listening.

Dumbledore was the first to react;

"It seems we will have to write to the Minister for Magic that the Trion is dead. He is sure to regret that the Magical Creatures Department did not have to do anything."


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter:**

**The Trion-Hunt**

**Chapter 6**

The next day, what had happened at Hogwarts was on the front page of the _Daily Prophet_.

_Trion Meets Death!_

Yesterday, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry, the Trion that savaged the five houses at Godric's Hollow was killed.

"This beast was no big threat to the wizarding community; the big threat is Lord Voldemort, his Death Eaters and allies, such as the Giants and Dementors." said Albus Dumbledore, current Headmaster of Hogwarts. "Also, since everyone thought Sirius Black was a Death Eater, I would like to say that he was never a Death Eater, but a loyal friend, who was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange."

In addition, Cornelius Fudge would like to make an apology that he thought Black was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named servant, as he caught the real Death Eaters last year. He was shocked to find that one of his most trusted workers was a Death Eater; his name was Lucuis Malfoy, who currently has a son, Draco Malfoy, at Hogwarts.

_**Written by Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet Reporter**_

The next day, since it was the last day of term, everyone went to the Great Hall for the end-of-term-feast. Griffindor won, as usual, and everyone went back to his or her dormitories to get their belongings. Once they had to the Hogsmeade station, they got on the train to go back to Kings Cross.

When they arrived, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley was there, accompanied by Tonks, Lupin, Moody, Shacklebolt, and the Weasley's, whom were all smiling.

"Bye, Harry, dear, have a nice holiday!" called Mrs Weasley.

"See ya!" said Ron.

"Bye, Harry!" whispered Hermione.

"Bye, Potter." muttered Moody.

"Bye, Harry!" shouted Lupin, Shacklebolt, Tonks and Mr Weasley.

"Bye, all of you!" said Harry, "I'll miss you."

He turned around, and followed the Dursley's out of the station.


End file.
